1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the visualization of objects and, more specifically, to systems, methods and computer program products for visualizing virtual objects in a simulated environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, consumers view products online prior to purchasing them, relying on a visual representation of the product shown on a website as accurately portraying the physical product being purchased. However, unlike being in an actual retail environment, viewing an object online does not allow a user to see how the product looks in different lighting and/or environmental conditions.
This problem especially applies to coatings, paints, glass, building materials, and other like products for which optical properties are often complex and visual appearance is important. Consumers are unable to accurately rely on a website portrayal for details such as, for example, the reflectance, transmittance, and color of an object. Moreover, the lighting conditions for website images are unknown. One does not know if they are viewing the product as photographed under fluorescent, incandescent, or natural lighting conditions.
Thus, suppliers and manufacturers of certain products usually make samples and swatches available to their customers to provide a way to accurately view the product. This way, customers can view the sample in different lighting conditions and environments to make an informed purchasing decision. However, supplying all potential customers with physical samples is costly and difficult, and often requires sending several different samples so that the customers have a catalog to choose from.
Current approaches to providing accurate visualizations of products through websites are image-driven, enabling users to view various images in a number of ways. In these systems, environmental conditions are those that existed when the photographs were taken. A change in lighting condition would require a new set of images, and each angle of visibility would require a separate image. Such image-based methods are limited when the properties and types of materials and/or products vary, and where there is a need to visualize the product in various conditions. Further, an image-based approach limits options to customize and combine materials, since the visualizations are predetermined and not uniquely rendered.
Thus, there is a need to provide visualizations of objects in simulated environmental conditions.